Back to the Grind
by Dancingqueen4Life
Summary: Kate goes back to work for the first time after her daughter is born, and finds that getting back tot he grind isn't as easy as she thought it would be. AU, since they're married and have a kid. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Another one shot I thought up for these two. I seem to have some disease where I take my OTPs and load them up with kids, and then I write about that. But I try to stay with who the characters are, and I think I do ok... right?  
The reason I'm reposting this is because I had a very nice person remind me that Sophia probably wasn't such a great name for their daughter, given what happened with Linchpin and everything. So I decided that I would go through and change Sophia's name. So now, her name is Becca (Rebecca really), or Bex for short. Please don't be mad at me if you guys got attached to Sophia, but I swear she's the exact same. Her name is just different.**

* * *

As Kate was putting the finishing touches on her makeup, she heard Rick come into their bedroom from the kitchen and smiled as she heard him talking.  
"Alright, Bex, I'll give you 5 minutes with her, but anymore than that and she's not gonna want to leave. And we want her to leave. Because then we can have parties all day."  
Kate laughed quietly as she twisted the cap back onto her mascara while Rick kept talking.  
"Oh, no parties? Well, alright. I guess we can watch Elmo all day."  
Kate shook her head and turned off the lights as she made her way out of the bathroom, stopping when she saw what was waiting for her.  
Rick was lying on the bed in his pajamas with their daughter sitting up on his chest looking at Rick's face. Becca was still in her pajamas, simple pink footie pajamas with a teddy bear on the front.  
"It's nice to see you've brought another lady to our bed so soon after I've started working again." Kate joked as she sat on the bed and pulled Becca into her arms.  
"You know how it is. I have a reputation to uphold." Rick joked back with a playful grin on his face.  
Kate leaned down to give him a quick kiss before standing up and leaving the room with Becca in her arms.  
"Hey now! Where do you think you're taking my guest?" Rick called as they left.  
"To change her diaper, since you were to busy playing to do it." Kate called back.  
"He's so silly, isn't he, Bex?" Kate asked her daughter.  
Becca cooed back and Kate smiled again. After she changed the infant's diaper, Kate grabbed some clothes out of Becca's dresser and brought them back over to the changing table, where Rick was pretending to eat his daughter's toes.  
"If you keep doing that she's going to start thinking we're cannibals." Kate said as she nudged him with her hip.  
"You're such a fun sucker." Rick complained as he stepped behind Kate and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her head.  
"But you love me." Kate said easily.  
"That I do." Rick said.  
Kate managed to get a squirming Becca into a gray onesie and was about to start putting a black skirt on the little girl when she felt Rick's hands creeping up her waist to her chest. Kate dropped the skirt and grabbed Rick's wrists and pulled his hands away from her body before putting them back on her hips.  
"No groping in front of the baby." Kate said as she tried to keep the smile off her face.  
Rick sighed behind her, but it was more of a playful thing than anything else. "It's not like she's even going to remember it." Rick said.  
"Maybe not this time, but then you're going to keep doing it, and one day she will remember it." Kate said as she pulled the skirt up around Sophia's waist.  
"Why are you putting her in a skirt?" Rick asked. "You know she's going to start crying until I take it off."  
"Because I know you plan to go to the store in a bit, and that means you're taking her with you. And if one more person says how cute our son is, I'm going to be pissed." Kate replied as she lifted Becca from the changing table and settled the little girl on her hip.  
Rick laughed behind her and placed a kiss on Kate's neck before allowing her to slip from the room. Kate made her way down the hall, stopping in the bathroom to grab a black sparkly bow, and proceeded to the kitchen.  
After she set Becca down in her high chair, Kate grabbed a bib that proclaimed "I Love the NYPD!" And threw it to Rick.  
"I think I'm a little big for this." Rick teased.  
Kate stuck her tongue out as she got Becca's cereal ready. "I'm sure we can find one to fit you." She said with a smile as she brought the food over to where Rick was sitting next to their daughter.  
Rick rolled his eyes but didn't say anything as he put the bib around Becca's neck.  
While Rick fed Becca, Kate gently brushed the baby's hair before securing the clip and finishing her hard work with a kiss to her daughter's head. As Rick finished feeding Becca, Kate finished buttering the bagel she'd put in to toast and took a bite, not really paying attention to her food. Rick slid the dishes across the counter to Kate, who rinsed them and put them in the dishwasher while Rick gently cleaned Becca's face before removing the bib and leaving for a moment to put it in the laundry room.  
When Rick left, Becca started whimpering, so Kate put her breakfast down and lifted her daughter form the high chair and held her close to her chest while she started humming and rubbing Becca's back with one hand.  
"It's alright, little girl." Kate said gently. "He'll be right back, ok?"  
Becca curled herself further into Kate's embrace and held tightly to her shirt, making Kate smile down at her daughter, even as uncertainty started entering her mind.  
"Hey." Rick whispered from behind them, winding his arms around both Kate and Becca. "Everything ok?"  
"Yeah. She just wanted a hug is all." Kate answered quietly as she tried to keep the doubt out of her voice.  
"I was talking about you." Rick murmured into Kate's ear. "I know she's fine, she's got a wonderful mother."  
Kate rolled her eyes at how cheesy her husband could be sometimes, but answered anyway. "I'm fine, Rick."  
Rick turned Kate around to face him, and his face told Kate that he didn't believe her at all. "You don't sound fine, Kate. What's going on?"  
Kate sighed and shook her head. "It's stupid." She finally mumbled.  
"Kate." Rick warned. "Remember when we said we were going to tell each other everything, even if it was stupid?"  
"Yes."  
"Start sharing." Rick prompted with a small smile.  
Kate sighed again before she finally opened her mouth and started talking. "I'm just starting to wonder if I should even be going back to work."  
"What?" Rick asked, not having really expected that response.  
"It's just, I'll have crazy hours again, and I probably won't make it home until after she's asleep most nights. And I was watching this thing on TV where a mom was working crazy hours, and when she was finally awake at the same time as her kid, her kid didn't even recognize her, and I don't want that to happen to me." Kate got out in a rush.  
"Kate, honey, that won't happen."  
"Rick-"  
"Shh, let me finish. We agreed that after 6 months, you'd go back to work, and I'd stay home with Becca, right?"  
"Yes."  
"And after a year, I'll start coming back to the precinct a couple days a week, and Mother and Alexis will fight over who gets to watch her for the other days."  
"I know, but-"  
"Kate." Rick said, trying his best to make his expression stern. "I will send you hourly updates, ok?"  
"Ok. Wait, no. Because then it's like I don't trust you, and I do. I trust you completely, especially with her."  
"I know. But I also know that if I don't send you updates, you'll start freaking yourself out about crazy things, and you'll find some reason to come home early, and then you going back to work at all will be pointless."  
Kate sighed. "Alright. God, I'm being stupid, aren't I?"  
"No. You're being a mother. You're not supposed to want to just run back to work and leave your kid alone." Rick said with a hint of bitterness in his voice.  
Kate cringed slightly, remembering the things Rick had told her about Meredith's mothering style. "Sorry." She whispered.  
Rick smiled at her and gently cupped her cheek. "Don't be. It's over now. You're not like that, for which I am extremely grateful."  
Kate smiled back and leaned in for a chaste kiss before pulling back and looking at the clock.  
"Shit. I have to go."  
"And you say no groping in front of the baby. She's going to pick up cussing."  
"Whatever." Kate said with an eye roll. "I can deal with a daughter who cusses. I don't know that I can deal with one who thinks it's normal to grope other people."  
Rick laughed along with Kate. "Alight, I'll give you that one. Come on, give me the baby." He said, making grabby hands toward his wife.  
Kate sighed and lifted her daughter slightly higher so she could look into Becca's eyes.  
"I love you, Bex. Be a god girl, ok? I'll see you when I get home tonight." Kate hugged her daughter and kissed her head before handing her to Rick who settled the baby and followed Kate to the door where she was pulling on her favorite leather jacket and grabbing her bag. Rick handed her a travel mug full of coffee, which Kate took with a grateful smile.  
"Drive safe, ok? And call when you're on your way home."  
"So you can get all the girls out?"  
"Something like that." Rick teased.  
"I love you, Rick."  
"I love you too, Kate." Rick said as he kissed her one last time. "Now go. There's a little girl who wants to watch Elmo."  
Kate laughed before kissing them both once more and finally leaving the apartment.

* * *

When she finally arrived at the precinct, Kate tried not to blush as just about everybody welcomed her back, and a few of the other female officers told her how great she looked.  
She was lucky enough to get an elevator to herself and she used the ride up to homicide to clear her mind and focus. Ryan had texted her the night before with a body drop, but told her not to worry about coming in until the morning. When the elevator doors opened, Kate stepped out and tried to make her way inconspicuously to her desk, which would have worked better if Karpowski hadn't picked that moment to let everyone know she'd arrived.  
"Oo, someone's looking HOT, Detective Castle." She called out, the smile on her face telling Kate that she was happy to have the other woman back at the precinct. Kate's suspicions were confirmed when she was pulled into a hug. "It's good to have you back, Detective Beckett. There have been _way_ too many boys around here since you left."  
"It's good to be back." Kate replied as she pulled away. "And really? Detective Castle?"  
"I could have said Detective Heat, if that would have been better." Karpowski teased.  
Kate was about to respond when a familiar voice had her turning around.  
"There's our girl!" Esposito exclaimed as he and Ryan came out of the break room. "You're looking nice, Beckett!"  
"Watch it, Espo. Wouldn't want me telling Lanie you're hitting on a woman who's spoken for, would you?" Kate teased as Esposito pulled her into a hug.  
"I missed you, chica." He whispered into her ear.  
"I missed you too, Javi." Kate replied before pulling away and giving Ryan a hug as well.  
When greetings had finally been finished, Kate dropped her back on the floor by her desk and sat down. She was about to turn on her computer when she noticed a present sitting on her desk.  
"What's this?" She asked.  
"It's a gift." Ryan responded.  
"I see that. Who's it from?"  
"Us." Esposito replied, gesturing between himself and Ryan.  
"Am I going to want to open it here?" Kate asked, only slightly nervous.  
"Yeah. It's for your desk." Ryan stated.  
Kate gave them one last skeptical look before picking up the parcel and carefully unwrapping it. She opened the box, and gasped when she saw what was inside.  
"Guys... thank you so much." Kate whispered as she picked up a picture of Rick, Becca, and herself. It had been taken when they'd had their friends and family over a few weeks ago. Becca was resting her head on Kate's shoulder, and Rick was standing behind them with his arms wrapped around Kate, one hand resting on Becca's back and the other resting on Kate's hip. They hadn't known the picture was being taken, and Kate was looking down at Becca while Rick had his face turned and was kissing Kate's cheek.

"Lanie wants you to know it's form her too. She also expects to see you at some point today." Esposito said with a smile.  
"Thank you." Kate said to both of them. She was about to ask about the case when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and went to her messages, where she saw that Rick had sent her a picture. She clicked on it and her smile grew even wider when she saw Becca sitting in a shopping cart with a smile on her face. Rick's message underneath told Kate that they were at the store and then they'd be heading out to the park for a bit.  
"You've got yourself a cute kid." Esposito said after Kate showed him and Ryan the picture.  
"Real cute kid." Ryan confirmed.  
Kate nodded before locking her phone and putting it away. She took a deep breath and turned to face the rest of her team.  
"So, what do we know so far?

* * *

3 hours later, Kate was caught up with the case and Ryan and Esposito were tracking down a suspect. She glanced at the clock and decided that her lunch break would be best spent in the morgue with Lanie.  
As soon as she walked through the doors, Lanie was pulling her into a massive hug.  
"I was wondering when you were going to get your butt down here!" Her friend exclaimed.  
"I was going to show up sometime today." Kate said with a smile.  
Lanie waved Kate over and gestured to an empty slab. Kate rolled her eyes but jumped up on the slab and got herself comfortable.  
"So, what's up?" Kate asked.  
"Oh no. We're not talking about me."  
"We're not?"  
"Hell no! You're the one that just had a baby!"  
"Yes, and you've seen her. Every one of your days off, you come over to our house and spend the day with her." Kate reminded her best friend.  
"True, but I haven't had a day off in a month." Lanie said.  
Kate rolled her eyes. "Alright. What do you want to know?"  
"It's more like what do I want to see! I know you've got pictures all over that phone of yours! Javi was telling me about Writer boy's updates."  
"Man, Lanie. Writer _M__an_." Kate said with a smile.  
"Whatever. Let me see the pictures."  
Kate sighed but pulled her phone out. Lanie jumped onto the slab next to Kate and smiled as she looked at the pictures. In addition to the first one, Rick had sent a picture of the two of them at the park, one of them back at the house, and another of Becca sitting in Rick's lap, the black skirt gone, and a goofy grin on his face. The accompanying text read: 'I told you she'd want it off.'  
"Oh, she's just too cute!" Lanie exclaimed. She took Kate's phone and started going through her pictures, gushing and cooing at nearly every one. Kate allowed her mind to wander, thinking about what Rick would be making for dinner, since he'd promised to make her dinner for her first day back at work.  
"OH MY GOD!" Lanie shrieked, yanking Kate back to the present, just in time to catch her phone as Lanie dropped it.  
"What?" Kate asked, concern evident in her voice.  
"I did not want to see that!" Lanie cried, gesturing wildly to Kate's phone.  
"Wha- oh." Kate said as she turned her phone over and looked at the picture Lanie had seen. "Yeah, you probably didn't want to see that." Kate said with a grin sliding across her face.  
"Ya think?" Lanie said. "What the hell did I just see?"  
"Umm, well, you see, it was right after I told him I was pregnant, and uh, he was really happy... so we uh-"  
"You know what, never mind. I don't want you to finish that." Lanie interrupted, causing Kate to sigh in relief. She loved her best friend, but that didn't mean that she wanted to talk about the sex between her and her husband.  
Lanie shook her head. "You know, I'd complain about that." Lanie said, gesturing to the phone in Kate's hand. "But I don't think I've ever seen you happier."  
"Wait, what?" Kate asked, blindsided by Lanie's observation.  
Lanie rolled her eyes. "Honey, he makes you happy. Scratch that, he makes you _giddy_. Or as giddy as you ever get. You love him."  
"Well, yeah." Kate said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
"The way you talk about him," Lanie shook her head. "It's like you've never seen him do anything wrong. And that says a lot, because we both know how much he used to piss you off."  
Lanie gave her friend a serious look before continuing. "And don't even get me started on that baby. You know, I always thought you'd never have kids, partly because of your mom, and also partly because you were so devoted to your job."  
"But?" Kate hedged.  
"But the way you talk about your little girl, and even just the way you look at her, or even pictures of her, it's like you've always wanted kids."  
Kate just looked at Lanie for a moment before speaking. "Alright, I'm lost. What are you trying to say?"  
Lanie cracked a smile. "I'm _trying _to say that I'm happy for you, Kate. You've finally got what you've wanted for years."  
Kate smiled, and looked down at her lap. "I do, don't I?"  
"Yeah, you do. Now, get back to work so you can get home to your family." Lanie said as she pulled Kate off the slab.  
"Alright, I'm going!" Kate exclaimed as Lanie practically shoved her out the door. Just as the doors were closing, Kate heard Lanie yell out, "And you better have me over for dinner on my next day off!"  
Kate laughed and shook her head as she walked out of the morgue and made her way back to her desk.

* * *

By 5:30, Kate was done. Esposito and Ryan's suspect had confessed, so their case was solved. It had turned out to be nothing more than a fit of jealous rage, caused by the victim telling her boyfriend that she was leaving him. Kate was helping clean off the murder board while Ryan and Esposito were taking the suspect to booking. When they returned, Kate was siting at her desk getting the paperwork she'd need the next day ready.  
"Yo, Detective Beckett." Esposito called across the bullpen.  
"Yeah?" Kate asked.  
"Go home." Ryan said with a smile.  
"I will, as soon as I get this done."  
"Nope." Esposito said. "That's not how it works. I used to do it for Ryan, but I'll do it for you too. Once a week, I stay late and get everything ready for the next day. You two go home and see your kids."  
"Espo, really. Rick knows I won't be home until 7 or so. I can stay and-"  
"Are you really telling me that you don't want to go home?" Esposito asked as Ryan tried not to smile.  
"Of course I do, but-"  
"Then go."  
"Trust me, Beckett." Ryan cut in. "I tried telling him the same thing when he first offered. But then I realized that I needed the one day a week to get home early. Jenny and I put Lizzie down early, and we used the time to just talk."  
"So that's what you're calling it these days." Esposito cut in with a sly grin.  
"Anyway," Ryan continued. "It was really nice, and we really needed it."  
Kate sighed. It was becoming clear that she wouldn't win this argument. And she really wouldn't mind having a little time to just sit on the couch and talk with Rick.  
"Alright, Javi. I'm going." She said.  
"Damn straight. Just remember, give Bex a kiss from me."  
Kate rolled her eyes. "I always do." She said with a smile.  
"Come on, Beckett. I'll walk you to your car." Ryan said with a smile.  
Kate pulled her jacket on and grabbed her bag before walking to the elevator with Ryan while she asked about his own family.

After Kate had started her car, she pulled out her cell phone and called Rick.  
"I can't talk long, my wife is going to call when she's on her way home." He joked when he picked up.  
"Hello to you too." Kate replied.  
"Hi. I wasn't expecting you to be on your way home so soon."  
"Well, what can I say? Javi basically demanded that I leave early, he said it was something he did for Kevin, so he's gonna do it for me too now. But only once a week."  
"Good to know. You hungry?"  
"Yeah. Did you eat already?"  
"Bex was hungry, but I haven't eaten yet. I'll have something on the table for when you get here though." He said.  
"I'd appreciate it. Is Bex with you?"  
"She's sitting on my lap right now. She'll definitely need a bath tonight though."  
"So you spend all day having fun, then leave me with the dirty baby." Kate joked in mock exasperation.  
"Essentially, yes." Rick replied, and Kate could hear the smile in his voice.  
"Good to know. Just make sure she stays awake until I get home."  
"I will, don't worry. You shall have your bath time." Rick promised.  
"Don't be a jackass." Kate warned.  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm nothing but a perfect gentleman."  
"Right. I'll see you when I get home, Pinocchio." Kate said.  
"Drive safe. I love you."  
"I love you, too."

* * *

When Kate walked in the door, se could smell Rick's homemade spaghetti sauce coming from the kitchen, along with the sounds of Rick talking to Sophia.  
"Honey, I'm home!" Kate called, smiling at the domestic sound of the simple sentence.  
Rick came down the hall holding a slightly squirmy Becca with a smile on his face.  
"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" He asked as he handed the baby over to his wife before leaning in for a kiss.  
"Dinner's almost ready. Go wash up, and it should be done." Rick said with a smile.  
As he was walking away, Kate lifted Becca slightly and sniffed at her bottom, wincing when she was met with an unpleasant oder.  
"I swear to God, Rick. The next time you greet me by handing me a stinky baby, you don't get sex for a month!" She called down the hall as she passed the kitchen.  
She heard a utensil of some kind clatter to the ground, followed by Rick's response.  
"Bring her in here. I'll change her and you can finish dinner!"  
"Don't bother, writer boy. Finish what you started. I'm just warning you."  
Kate carried Becca in to her bedroom and set her on the changing table.  
"But the thing is, Bex, that I can't tell him no sex for a month, because that means I don't get any either. And let me tell you, sex is wonderful. But you won't find that out for yourself until your 40, right?" Kate whispered conspiratorially.  
Becca cooed and squirmed happily as Kate finished resnapping the gray onesie she'd been in earlier.  
"Although, I guess he was right about the skirt. It figures I'd get the kid that liked being in as little clothing as possible." Kate grumbled to herself, but Becca's happy gurgling and sweet smile made it nearly impossible for Kate to really be annoyed.  
Kate leaned down suddenly and blew a raspberry into Becca's stomach, causing the baby to make a noise that sounded eerily similar to Kate's own laughter.  
"Stop eating the baby and come eat some real food." Rick said from the doorway.  
"If you insist." Kate said as she lifted Becca into her arms and walked past Rick into the hallway, giving him a pat on the butt as she walked by.  
When she got to the kitchen, Kate sat down at the table and settled Becca on her lap, perfectly happy to hold her daughter while she ate. Rick joined them seconds later and shifted between eating his own dinner and watching his wife and daughter.  
"Lanie wants to come over this weekend. She says it's been too long since she's seen Bex." Kate informed her husband.  
"I was wondering why she hadn't been by. I'll get some pizza and have Mother and Alexis come over too."  
Kate smiled at Rick before continuing to eat.  
"So, did anything interesting happen at work today?" Rick asked.  
"The case was actually an open and shut case, just a fit of jealous rage."  
"Try not to sound so unhappy with an easy case." Rick teased.  
"Whatever. I went down to see Lanie for lunch."  
"And?"  
"And she saw the picture on my phone from the night I told you about Bex." Kate said, pausing in her eating to gauge Rick's reaction.  
Rick paused with his fork halfway to his mouth. "She did?" He asked.  
"Yep."  
"So on your first day back, you decide to show off some pictures of your family, and _that's_ one you go with?"  
"She stole my phone after I showed her the updates you sent me. She was going through my pictures looking at Bex, when that one popped up."  
"How bad was it?"  
"Well, at first she tried having me explain what was going on-"  
"Oh _God_. Kill me now, please." Rick said as his face reddened with memories from that night.  
"Can't. I'm a cop, remember. Besides, I was trying to tell her without actually _saying_ what we did-"  
"Which I appreciate." Rick cut in.  
"And she finally decided she didn't want to know. I only got as far as saying you were very happy when you found out I was pregnant before she stopped me."  
"Oh, _thank you_, sweet baby Jesus." Rick whispered, finally able to finish his last bite of dinner. When both he and Kate were done, Rick stood and took their dishes to the sink where he rinsed them off and put them in the dishwasher.  
While Rick was cleaning up, Kate took Becca into the bathroom and started the water for her bath. While the tub filled, Kate undressed Becca before gently setting her in the water, turning off the faucet when she deemed the water level high enough.  
She was halfway through washing Becca's hair when Rick finally joined them.  
"I see you started the fun without me." He complained as Kate carefully rinsed Becca's hair.  
"You snooze, you lose." She teased.  
Rick stuck his tongue out at Kate before taking over and washing Becca's body while Kate and Becca played with the bubbles.  
As they washed Becca, Kate asked Rick about their day, laughing when he told her that Becca had cried and cried at the park until he took off her skirt.  
"That sounds like my girl." Kate said fondly.  
When Becca was sufficiently clean, Rick pulled the plug and allowed the water to drain before handing Kate Becca's frog towel. Kate dried off the little girl before carrying her back into her bedroom. While Kate put a new diaper on Becca, Rick pulled out Becca's footie pajamas that were decorated with various frogs. Kate put Becca into the pajamas before carrying her daughter back into the living room.  
Rick sat on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table, allowing Kate room to lay down with her head on his lap while Becca laid down on Kate's chest.  
"How long do you think it will take tonight?" Rick asked.  
"Not long. She was half asleep by the time I got her pajamas on." Kate replied as her fingers absentmindedly traced patterns on Becca's back.  
Rick's fingers started threading through Kate's hair, and she quickly found herself falling asleep. She slowly sat up, making sure she didn't wake up the now sleeping baby and after a subtle head nod, lead Rick into Becca's room where she gently kissed her daughter's head and allowed Rick to do the same before placing the baby in her crib. After starting the music box Alexis had given them as a baby shower gift, Kate and Rick left the room. Kate made her way to their bedroom while Rick went through the rest of the house and turned off all the lights and made sure the doors were locked. When he returned to their bedroom, he quickly pulled on his own pajamas before going to stand in the doorway to the bathroom and watching as Kate finished taking her make up off.  
"Seriously, Rick. What's with the staring. It's still creepy."  
"Maybe. But I'll still do it." Rick replied as he switched places with Kate and started brushing his teeth while she pulled on her pajamas. When Rick finished, he turned off the bathroom lights and came back into the bedroom to find Kate wearing a sports bra and a pair of his boxers.  
"God, you look hot." He said as he took in her toned stomach and muscled calves.  
"Yeah. It just took 5 and a half months of working out to make sure that when I went back to the precinct I didn't look like a blob." Kate said with a grimace.  
Rick shook his head, but refrained from commenting, knowing that what he was going to say would only annoy Kate.  
"Did anyone say anything when you got to work?"  
"Karpowski made a big deal, but a lot of the other women mentioned that I looked good." Kate answered as she crawled into the bed and curled into Rick's side.  
"And the boys?"  
"Both said I looked good. They actually got me a present. Well, them and Lanie."  
"What was it?"  
"A picture of you, Bex, and me."  
"Oh?"  
"It's actually a nice picture. I'll snap a photo of it tomorrow and send it to you."  
"I'd appreciate it." Rick said as he leaned down to kiss Kate's head.  
"Would it make me an old woman if I wanted to go to sleep now?" Kate asked after a few minutes of silence.  
"No." Rick replied.  
Kate nodded and snuggled under the covers more, pulling Rick down with her so she could lay her head on his chest.  
"Goodnight, Rick." She murmured as her eyes started slipping closed.  
"Until tomorrow, Kate." Rick murmured back.  
"I love you." She whispered, kissing his chest softly.  
"I love you, too." Rick replied as he kissed her head one more time; but Kate was already asleep.

* * *

**Well, that was certainly longer than I'd planned. I think that might be the longest one-shot I've ever written. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it, and weren't too annoyed that I didn't really give you info on the case. This actually wasn't how I'd originally intended to write this. It was meant to be more of Kate going through the day really missing her daughter and Rick, but somehow that turned into this, but hopefully this is still ok.  
Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the feed back, everyone! I kind of referenced this in chapter one, so I decided that since a lot of you really liked this, I'd go ahead and write it out and add it to this. It takes place about 6 months later, on Rick's first day back at the precinct. Enjoy!  
Yep, I'm changing her name in this one too. So if you've already read it, feel free to read it again, but nothing else is changing. Unless I find some typos, but I really don't think you guys would want to reread it just because of that. Unless you do, in which case, be my guest.**

* * *

As Kate slowly drifted up out of unconsciousness, she was aware of a weight resting heavily on her chest. After a brief moment of panic, she became aware of the soft hand sliding up and down her cheek. She squinted slightly before attempting to open her eyes, only to shut them quickly when she decided it was to bright. Of course, that's when she heard the voice.  
"Mumma?" A soft voice whispered.  
Kate sighed and managed to pry her eyes open to find her daughter sitting on top of her.  
"Hi, Bex. What are you doing up?" Kate asked as she rested her hand on Becca's back as she stretched slightly.  
"Mumma wake up." Becca said with a smile.  
"I'm up, Bex." Kate said. "How did you get in here?"  
"Walk." Becca said, as if it were the stupidest question in the world.  
"How did you get out of bed?" Kate asked, knowing that Becca's crib had been latched the night before.  
"Climb." Becca said in the same tone.  
Kate couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she turned to find Rick still asleep beside her.  
"Why didn't you wake Daddy up, Bex?"  
"Mumma work. Daddy play Bex."  
"Daddy has to go to work today too." Kate said as she brushed the one-year-old's hair behind her ear.  
"Bex?"  
"You're staying here."  
"Wif Mumma?"  
"No, sweetie. I have to go to work too."  
"Mumma and Daddy leave?" Becca asked in a panicked voice. "Why?"  
"We have to work, honey." Kate said calmly. They'd been getting Becca used to the idea that she wouldn't be seeing Rick everyday anymore, and she'd been taking it well. Up until that morning anyway.  
"Don' wanna be 'lone!" Becca cried as she buried her face in Kate's neck, tears slipping from her eyes.  
Kate was suddenly wide awake, and she placed her hand on Becca's back as she carefully sat up and left the bed. She carried their daughter from the bedroom and into her own, where she sat down in the rocking chair and held her daughter tightly.  
"You won't be alone, Bex. We won't leave you alone, I promise."  
"Where Bex?"  
"You're gonna stay here today, baby girl." Kate murmured as she rubbed her daughter's back.  
"Want Mumma and Daddy." Becca whimpered.  
"I know, sweetie. But Alexis and Gram are going to come stay with you." Kate said, trying to make her daughter feel better.  
"Lex?" Becca asked, lifting her head to look at Kate.  
"Yeah. She'll be here soon, and her and Gram will stay with you all day, unit we get home."  
"No 'lone?" Becca asked in a small voice.  
"You'll never be alone, Bex." Kate promised her daughter.  
Becca nodded and snuggled into Kate's chest. They were silent for a few minutes, until Becca's breathing was back to normal. When it was, Kate took her daughter to the chaining table and changed her diaper before pulling out a dress Lanie had gotten her for her first birthday the month before. After Becca was dressed, Kate brushed her hair and braided the two small sections, securing each with a bow.  
"Come on. Do you want to help me wake Daddy?" Kate asked with a smile.  
"Yeah!" Becca exclaimed, her mood the complete opposite of what it had been only minutes ago.  
Kate smiled as she pulled her daughter onto her hip and carried her back into the bedroom she shared with Rick. She set Becca on the bed and watched with a smile as the little girl crawled up Rick's body until she was sitting on his chest. She looked at Kate, and after receiving a nod from her mother, Becca turned back to her father and placed her hand on his cheek, patting it slightly to get home to wake up. After a few seconds, Rick's eyes opened, and a smile crossed his face when he saw his daughter.  
"Morning, Bex." He said as he set her slightly to the side and sat up, laughing as she crawled back into his lap.  
"What's up, Bex? Usually you're trying to get me out of bed as fast as possible." Rick said as he rubbed her back.  
"Daddy work." Becca said in a sad tone.  
Rick looked over to his wife for clarification.  
"She thought we were leaving her alone, and she got sad. I took her to her room and we sat together for a while." Kate said as she sat down and welcomed Becca into her lap.  
"You'll have fun today, Bex. I promise. Alexis and Mother are going to be here soon, and they're planning to take you to the park." Rick said.  
"Don't wanna." Becca said petulantly. Or, at least as petulantly as a one-year-old can sound.  
"What do you want to do?" Kate asked.  
"Go work with Mumma an' Daddy?" Becca answered with a hopeful smile.  
"Sorry, Bex. Not today, sweetheart." Rick said.  
Becca crossed her arms and turned so that she wasn't facing her father, causing both parents to laugh.  
"Go shower." Kate said as she got off the bed and pulled Becca into her arms. "I'll feed her and start the coffee."  
Rick nodded and stood up. As Kate was walking past, Rick reached out and pulled both her and Becca into his arms. Kate was confused for a split second before Rick leaned in and kissed her. When they pulled apart, Rick leaned in and kissed her nose.  
"Now you can go." He said with a smile.  
Kate rolled her eyes and turned away as she headed out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen, Kate set Becca in her high chair.  
"I think we need to get you a big girl chair, Bex. What do you think?" Kate asked as she grabbed a bowl and poured some cheerios into it before setting it in front of her daughter. Bex gave her mother a look as she pulled her food toward her, never breaking eye contact. If Kate didn't know any better, she'd say that Becca was glaring at her.  
"Oh, come on, Bex." Kate said.  
Becca didn't respond as she grabbed a cheerio and put it in her mouth. Kate sighed and turned away to start making coffee. As soon as her back was turned, she felt something hit the back of her head. When she turned around, she saw her daughter eating another cheerio, an almost smug look on her face.  
"Rebecca Leigh Castle!" Kate exclaimed, a hint of amusement warring with exasperation in her voice. "What was that?"  
"Don't know." Becca replied.  
Kate pressed a few buttons on the coffee machine before she turned back to her daughter. Just as she turned, another cheerio flew through the air and hit her in the face.  
Kate closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath in order to avoid yelling at her daughter. She knew Becca didn't like not being with at least one of them, but this was getting a little ridiculous.  
When she'd calmed down slightly, Kate walked over to her daughter and took away her bowl of cheerios.  
"Do I have to start feeding you like I used to?" Kate asked.  
"Mumma?" Becca asked, suddenly realizing that she was about to be in trouble.  
"If you can't eat like a big girl, Rebecca, I don't have to let you." Kate warned.  
Becca took a deep breath before wiggling slightly in her seat. "Sorry, Mumma." She mumbled as she looked down at her lap.  
Kate sighed and reached in to unclip the fastening on the high chair and pulled Becca out. Immediately, Becca wrapped her arms around Kate's neck and held on tightly as she hid her face in Kate's neck.  
"What's going on with you, Bex?" Kate whispered. "Huh? Why are you acting like this?"  
"Dunno." Becca mumbled, and Kate couldn't help but crack a small smile.  
Kate decided to try something her parents had done with her when she woke up in a funk, hoping that what had once worked for her would also work for her daughter.  
"Bex?" Kate asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you want to go back to sleep? And when I'm done getting ready, Daddy and I can wake you up, and pretend that this morning didn't happen?"  
Becca pulled back slightly to look at her mother's face.  
"Mumma and Daddy not be mad at Bex?" She asked hesitantly.  
Kate sighed. "We're not mad at you, Bex." She kissed her daughter's head. "Do you want to go sleep for a little bit longer?"  
"No nap later?" Becca asked, suddenly perking up.  
"That's going to be up to Alexis and Gram." Kate said with a smile. "Come on, let's get you back in bed."  
Becca nodded and Kate carried her back down the hallway and into her bedroom. She pulled off the dress and undid the braids before putting Becca back into her pajamas.  
"Alright, we'll be in to wake you up in a little while, ok?" Kate asked.  
Becca just nodded and after kissing her daughter's head once more, Kate placed her back in the crib. Almost as soon as Becca's head hit the pillow, she was asleep, and Kate smiled as she watched her daughter sleep for a moment. With one last sigh, Kate turned and walked into her bedroom, where Rick was finishing with the buttons on his shirt.  
"Hey." He said with a smile as Kate bumped his hip as she walked by him to get some clothes form the closet.  
"Hey." She replied when she reemerged with a pair of dress pants and a blouse.  
"Where's Bex?" Rick asked as he grabbed his shoes and socks.  
"I put her back to bed for a bit." Kate said as she walked into the bathroom and started the shower. Rick followed her and leaned against the counter as she pulled off her pajamas and stepped into the shower.  
"You did? Why?" Rick called over the sound of the water.  
Through the opaque wall, Rick could see Kate shrug slightly. "It's something my parents used to do with me when I woke up in a mood."  
"What happened?" Rick asked. Generally, Kate wasn't the one to punish Becca. Not that he enjoyed it, or was particularly good at it, but Kate didn't seem to be capable of doing anything to make their daughter sad.  
"She threw a couple cheerios at me." Kate said with another shrug. "I asked her what was going on and she said she didn't know. So I decided to try this and see if it works."  
Kate turned off the shower and accepted the towel Rick held out to her. She stepped out and ran the towel over her body until she was dry before pulling her bra and underwear on. She walked over to the mirror and patted Rick's butt until he moved over enough for her to work her blow dryer. When she was satisfied that her hair was decent, she turned it off and pulled the plug from the wall.  
"When are we going to wake Bex up again?" Rick asked.  
"I figured a little before Martha and Alexis are due. That way she's at least a little coherent when we leave."  
Rick nodded and pressed a kiss to the back of her shoulder. "Finish getting dressed and I'll go see about food." He said.  
"I already started coffee." Kate said with a smile as she followed Rick from the bathroom and grabbed her clothes. She pulled them on before going back into the bathroom to do her makeup, hurrying slightly when she realized that they'd need to wake Becca in a few minutes. When she was done and deemed herself presentable, Kate grabbed her boots and pulled them on. When she was done, she grabbed her badge and put it next to her holster, knowing that she wouldn't put her gun in it until she and Rick were leaving.  
Just as she was leaving the bedroom, she saw Rick coming down the hall, and after a quick nonverbal conversation, they ended up in their daughter's room, where Becca was still sleeping soundly. She was holding her Pooh Bear tightly against her chest and her body was curled around it.  
"Do we have to wake her up?" Rick asked as he took in the adorable position his daughter was sleeping in.  
"If you can get her out of there and situated in your arms without waking her up, then no." Kate answered with a smile.  
Rick smiled as he leaned over the side of the crib and carefully lifted Becca out, gently shifting her so that she was curled up in his arms with her head tucked into the crook of his shoulder and her Pooh Bear clutched tightly in one hand.  
Together, the family made their way from Becca's bedroom out to the kitchen, where Rick had coffee and eggs waiting for them. They sat at the table and began eating, trading small smiles back and forth, along with quick glances to ensure that Becca was still sleeping.  
When they were done, Kate grabbed their dishes and put them in the dishwasher while Rick took Becca into the living room and turned the TV on, just so there would be a little background noise. When Kate was done with the breakfast dishes, she made her way into the living room and sat next to Rick, smiling when his free arm went around her shoulders and pulled her into his body so that she was leaning against his other shoulder.  
When a knock at the door pulled them from their thoughts and caused Becca to stir in Rick's arms, Kate stood and made her way into the foyer and to the door. A quick glance through the peep hole told her that Martha and Alexis had arrived. Smiling, she unlocked the door and pulled it open.  
"Hi." She whispered, not entirely sure if Becca had gone back to sleep.  
"Hi." Alexis replied as she gave Kate a quick hug. "Is Bex sleeping?" She asked, slightly confused by the quietness of the house.  
"Last I knew." Kate confirmed. "She started stiring when you knocked."  
"I told you we should have just used the key." Alexis said as she turned to Martha.  
"Well, dear. I didn't know what they'd be up to."  
"Ew, Gram. They aren't going to do that with Bex in the house." Alexis said with an eye roll. She turned to Kate. "Right?"  
Kate's blush must have been all the answer Alexis needed, because she started blushing on her own.  
"Sometimes we wake up in the middle of the night and just need to feel each other." Kate said by way of explanation, earning an understanding nod from Martha, and a deeper blush from Alexis.  
"Ew." She said with a shiver.  
Kate cracked a smile. "Come on." She said as she led them into the living room, where Rick was holding a still sleeping Becca.  
"She fall asleep again?" Kate asked softly as she leaned in to press a kiss to her daughter's head.  
"She never really woke up." Rick answered.  
"Think we should wake her up so we can say goodbye. I can't imagine she'll be happy if she wakes up and we're gone." Kate said as she smoothed some of her daughter's hair back from her face.  
"Leave the baby be." Martha said softly. "If she's upset, we'll call you so she can talk to you."  
"Martha-" Kate started.  
"It's fine, Kate. We're just going to be working the case you got yesterday. If they call, we can go to the break room and talk to her for a bit." Rick said with a smile.  
"Alright." Kate agreed as she pressed another kiss to her daughter's head before heading to the front door to put her gun in her holster. Gingerly, Rick shifted Sophia into Alexis' arms, since Alexis was one of three people Becca liked having hold her while she slept.  
"Call us if anything happens." Rick says to his oldest daughter.  
"Richard, you survived me taking care of you for years." Martha said.  
"That still has yet to be determined. " Rick said with a teasing smile.  
Martha tried to look offended, but she couldn't deny that there was at least a little truth in her son's words.  
Rick kissed his mother and both his daughters goodbye before going to meet Kate by the door, where she was buttoning her coat.  
"You ready?" Kate asked with a smile.  
"No. But let's go anyway." Rick replied.

* * *

By lunch, Rick was desperate to get home. It wasn't that he wasn't glad to be back at the precinct, where he was able to talk to an adult for more than 2 minutes at a time, it was that he just missed his little girl. He missed the way she laughed when he tickled her, he missed the way she would pout when she tried to get her way, and he missed the way she looked when she'd fall asleep in his arms, curled into a little ball against his chest as if she didn't feel safe anywhere else.  
About an hour after they'd gotten to the precinct, Kate's phone had started ringing in the middle of an interrogation. Ryan had come into the box where she and Rick were and handed her the phone while telling her he'd finish up. Kate hurried to answer the phone, slightly worried that it was Alexis' number calling, but knowing that it was likely Becca missing them. Rick followed her into the break room and she put the phone on speaker. The two of them couldn't help the smiles that crossed their faces when Becca's voice started talking while Alexis was talking to her in the background. They laughed when she told them that Martha had tried singing to her, until Alexis made her stop. After 20 minutes, Kate realized that they'd be in big trouble if Gates found out that they'd been taking a break just to talk to their daughter; however understanding she might be, she still expected them to work.  
After they'd hung up, Rick immediately missed the sound of Becca's laughter as Alexis' tickled her, picturing Alexis as a toddler getting into tickle wars with him.  
"Come on, writer boy." Kate whispered into his ear. "The sooner we get back to work, the sooner we can go see her for real."  
Rick sighed but nodded and stood up an followed his wife from the room.

Now, three hours later, Rick was seriously contemplating making up a reason to go home for lunch, just so he could see Becca. He was about to feed the boys some bull crap about Paula calling and needing him at Blackpawn, but he was stopped when he remembered that Kate wanted to see their daughter just as much as he did, probably more so since she hadn't been able to spend all day with her like Rick had, but she'd never be able to get enough time off during the day to sneak home for any amount of time. So when the boys suggested heading over to Remmy's, Rick glanced at Kate before agreeing and following them out the door.  
During their lunch, the boys kept poking fun at Rick for being "Mr. Mom," and the only thing that made him feel better was Kate's hand in his, and the look in her eyes that reminded him just _how_ much she enjoyed Mr. Mom.  
"So how is the little rascal?" Esposito finally asked, having been kicked in the shins more times than necessary by both Kate and Ryan.  
"She's fine. She's starting to get an attitude." Kate said with a smile.  
"Starting? Kate, she's had one from day one." Rick said.  
"I beg to differ." Kate said. "All she ever wanted to do before was cuddle."  
"Wait, you were serious about that?" Esposito asked.  
"Javi, a lot of babies just want to be held." Ryan reminded his friend.  
"Bex was insane though. She'd wake us up in the middle of the night, just to get a hug. It was usually the only time she ever cried too, unless she got hurt." Rick said, suddenly needing to hold his daughter.  
Kate sensed his need and scooted slightly closer so that he could put his arm around her, knowing that holding her would help until he could get his arms around Becca.  
After a few more minutes, Kate looked down at her watch. "Come on, boys." She said. "We need to get back before Gates yells at us for taking too long."  
The boys nodded and followed Kate from the restaurant. Esposito and Ryan got into their car while Kate and Rick got into theirs and they all headed back to the precinct.  
Rick sighed as soon as they were on the road, and after a quick look in his direction, Kate reached over and laced her fingers with his.  
"I know." She said softly.  
"I'm sorry, Kate. You do this every day. It hasn't even been a day yet, and already I've nearly made up a reason to go home three times." Rick said.  
"It's fine, Rick. I was the same way when I first got back." Kate said with a smile as she squeezed his hand.  
Rick was just about to speak again when they arrived at the precinct parking garage, and Kate pulled into her space.  
"Come on, Rick." She said as she held her hand out to him as they waited for the elevator.  
Rick sighed and laced his fingers through hers just as the door opened.

* * *

"What time do you want to leave?" Rick asked Kate around 5:30 that night.  
"I don't know. I want to follow up on a few of these leads first." She said without looking up.  
"Oh, ok." Rick said as he slouched down into his chair. He'd been hoping that Esposito would let them leave early, like he'd been doing once a week since Kate came back, but he'd done that a few days earlier, after Becca had kept Kate up all night with a tummy ache.  
Kate lifted her eyes from the file in front of her and gave her husband a once over. "What's wrong with you?" She asked.  
Rick sighed. "I'm sorry. I just thought we'd be out of here by now. I know we have an open case, and I know that means we have to stay later, but..." Rick sighed again. "It just wasn't ever this hard when Alexis was Becca's age. I was always with her, unless I had a meeting at Blackpawn, but even then, she'd come with me."  
Kate smiled at her husband and stood up. She walked over to him and held her hand out, gesturing for him to take it. When he did, she pulled him to his feet and led him toward the break room. When they were inside, Kate pushed him toward the couch while she closed the door. When she turned around, she saw Rick looking at her in confusion, but rather than say anything, she just walked over to him and sat down in his lap. Rick smiled and wrapped his arms around her.  
"I know it's hard, Rick." Kate started. "Believe me, I know. If you want to go back to being a full time dad, I wouldn't mind." Kate said with a small smile as she gently traced his cheek with her fingertips.  
"What?" Rick asked, surprised by her words.  
"I know you hate not being around Bex. If you'd rather stay home with her instead of coming to the precinct with me, I'd understand."  
"Kate, no. I mean, of course I miss Bex, I really do. Today serves as proof of that." Rick said as his hand came up and brushed Kate's hair behind her ear. "But not being here with you everyday, or even most days, isn't an option. I love helping you and Kevin and Javier. I love helping people get justice, and I love getting to watch as criminals are put behind bars. Not to mention, if I'm around, it'll be harder for you to get hurt." Rick added the last bit in an attempt to get some humor in the room. "I know I've been acting weird today, and I'm sorry if it's annoying you or the boys. I'm just going to need a little time adjusting to not getting to see her constantly."

Kate smiled at her husband and leaned in to press a soft kiss to his cheek. They sat together in silence for another minute, making plans for their own dinner, since they figured that Martha and Alexis would feed Becca. Just as they were about to stand to head back out to the bullpen and get back to work, the break room door opened and Ryan stuck his head in.  
"Ryan?" Kate asked. "Whaddya got?"  
"You guys are going to want to come see this." He said before turning and walking away.  
Kate and Rick looked at each other for a moment before standing and making their way out to the bullpen after Ryan.  
Rick only for a few steps away form the break room when he heard pounding feet running toward him.  
"Daddy!" A little voice cried seconds before Rick was stooping slightly to pull a very excited Becca into his arms.  
"Hi, Bex." Rick said with a smile and a kiss to her cheek.  
"What, nothing for me?" Kate asked with mock hurt.  
"Mumma!" Becca cried after Rick set her down and she ran to her mother, who also lifted her into her arms.  
"Hey, Girlie. What are you doing here?" Kate asked.  
"Lex bring me." She said.  
Kate looked over toward the elevator and saw Alexis and Martha getting back in to leave the building. She was just about to call out to them when Alexis turned and waved goodbye, a smile tugging at her lips.

Kate was brought back to the scene around her as Becca started gently tugging her curls trying to get Kate's attention.  
"What, baby girl?" Kate asked as she walked over to her desk and sat down. Becca squirmed slightly before finding a comfortable position and settling in.  
"We go home?" Becca asked as her blue eyes blinked up at Kate.  
"Soon, Bex. We'll go home soon." Kate promised before leaning down and kissing the top of her daughter's head.  
"No, you'll go home now." An authoritative voice said from behind Kate's desk. When she turned around, Kate was slightly surprised to find Gates standing there.  
"I'm sorry, Sir?" Kate asked.  
"You and Mr. Castle need to leave. And you should take that little girl with you."  
"Sir, I-"  
"Oh, come on, Detective. I'm not as heartless as people make me out to be. I do have my own kids, I know it can be tough not being able to see them all the time. So go. Take your daughter home." Gates said before walking into her office, a sign that her instructions weren't up for negotiation.  
Kate couldn't help the little chuckle that escaped her lips as she shook her head.  
"So we go home?" Becca asked, turning to look at both her parents.  
"Yeah, alright." Kate said.  
Rick smiled and lifted Becca out of Kate's lap and onto his shoulders where he placed a hand on her back to make sure she didn't fall off.  
"Whoa. Daddy high!" Becca exclaimed, causing Esposito, Ryan, Kate, and Rick to laugh.  
"Yeah he is." Kate said as she zipped her jacket and grabbed her bag. When she was done, she nodded to the boys, both of whom were getting ready to leave as well.  
"See you both tomorrow." Kate called as she and Rick stepped into the elevator.  
"Bye bye!" Becca called as she waved from Rick's shoulders.  
Ryan and Esposito laughed and waved back as the doors slid closed.

* * *

When they got back to their house, Kate was surprised to see that it was still moderately clean, something she hadn't expected since Alexis and Martha both tended to enjoy playing with Becca and often forgot to clean up.  
While Rick worked on getting dinner ready, Kate and Becca went to the living room where Kate laid down on the couch and Becca went to her toy chest and grabbed some toys. As Kate listened to the events of Temptation Lane, her eyes drifted closed as her long day started catching up to her. Without realizing it, Kate fell asleep, only to be awoken by Sophia climbing onto her lap.  
"Mumma. Up. Daddy dinner." Becca declared as she patted Kate's cheek.  
"Alright, Bex." Kate said as she slowly sat up. Once she was sure she was awake enough to stand, Kate pulled Becca onto her hip and carried her into the kitchen where Rick had pasta waiting.  
"Fall asleep?" Rick asked when he took in Kate's tired eyes.  
"I was just resting." She defended herself, but she knew Rick didn't buy it.  
Dinner passed quietly, and by the time they were done, both Kate and Becca were about to fall asleep.  
Rick stood and took their dishes to the sink. On his way past Kate, he stooped and kissed the top of her head.  
"Take her in and get started on her bath. I'll be in when I'm done." He murmured, nodding his head to Becca.  
Kate yawned and nodded. She stood up and unbuckled Becca before carrying her down the hall to the bathroom.  
"Mumma?" Becca asked sleepily as she sat in the tub waiting for the water to fill up.  
"Yeah, sweetie?" Kate replied as she reached over and shut off the water.  
"You Daddy work tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, Bex. Daddy's gonna go to work for the next few days. Then he'll spend some time home with you."  
"And Mumma?" Becca asked hopefully.  
"No, baby girl. I'm working everyday for the next week."  
Becca pouted slightly. "Mumma, why?" She asked.  
Kate sighed and used her finger to raise Becca's chin so the little girl had to look into Kate's eyes. "My work is very important, Rebecca." Kate said seriously.  
"It is?" Becca asked, as if this were a new revelation.  
Kate nodded and tucked a piece of Becca's wispy hair behind her ear. "Yeah."  
"Why?"  
Kate chuckled. "Sometimes, people do bad things. It's my job to catch them and put them in jail. That way, they don't hurt people anymore."  
"Mumma get hurt?" Becca asked, suddenly very interested in her mother's job.  
"Sometimes." Kate said honestly. "But I always end up ok." She added with a smile.  
"Mumma not work 'more." Becca said seriously.  
"Why, Bex?" Kate asked as she rinsed the shampoo out of her daughter's hair, being careful not to get any suds in her eyes.  
"I not want Mumma get hurt." Becca declared.  
"That makes two of us, Bex." Rick said from the doorway. "But she's very careful, and I make sure she's not alone with the bad guys."  
Sophia looked seriously at her father for a while before speaking again. "If Mumma get hurt, I not talk to you." She told Rick with a very convincing scowl on her face.  
"Ok, Bex." Rick agreed as he came into the bathroom and crouched down beside his wife.  
"Don't get too comfortable, writer boy." Kate said as she reached into the water and pulled the plug.  
"Mumma?" Becca asked as she watched the water drain from the tub. "Where water go?"  
"Bath time's over, Bex." Kate said as she pulled the little girl from the water, smiling as Rick immediately wrapped a towel around his daughter.  
"Why?"  
"You're about to fall asleep." Kate said.  
"Nuh-uh. Not sleepy." Becca argued, just as a huge yawn escaped her.  
Kate rolled her eyes but didn't reply. She carried her daughter from the bathroom and into her bedroom, where she put a fresh diaper on Becca, followed by her pajamas.

Just as Kate was about to set Becca in her crib, the little girl started whimpering and squirming in Kate's grasp.  
"Bex?" Kate asked.  
Becca just whimpered in response until Kate raised her out of the crib and held her against her body. Instantly, Becca's arms went around Kate's neck and she clung tightly to her mother.  
"No 'lone." Bex whimpered.  
"Alright. You can come to our room for a little bit." Kate acquiesced before turning and carrying her daughter into the master bedroom where Rick was already in bed with a book.

"Hey." He said with a smile as he saw his girls walk in. Kate smiled in response and handed Becca over so that she could go put her on pajamas on. As she walked away, Kate heard Becca start whimpering again, followed by Rick trying to sooth her.  
Kate hurried through her nightly routine and was emerging from the bathroom 5 minutes later, slightly surprised to hear Becca crying.  
Kate threw her clothes in the direction of the hamper and walked quickly over to the bed where Rick held their daughter out to Kate.  
As soon as she was in Kate's arms, Becca calmed down slightly, but she was still whimpering slightly. Kate raised a hand to her daughter's cheek, worried that she was getting sick again, but the temperature felt normal.  
Kate glanced quickly at Rick and saw that he was just as confused as she was.  
"What's wrong, Bex?" Kate asked. "Huh? What's going on with you now? You were fine 10 minutes ago."  
Becca continued to cry, so Kate carried her from the master bedroom and into the living room. She set Becca on the ground long enough to get comfortable before turning and pulling her daughter up to lay with her head on her chest.  
"Does your tummy hurt?" Kate whispered as her hand rubbed up and down Becca's back.  
"No." Becca cried.  
"What is it then, Bex? Did you get an owie today?"  
"No." Becca replied as she hid her face in Kate's neck.  
Kate's heart broke slightly as she felt her daughter's tears hit her neck. Usually when Becca started crying, all she needed was a hug and she'd be totally fine.  
"Then what is it, sweetie?"  
Becca didn't reply, and it was then that Kate figured that Beccca probably didn't know what was wrong, just that something was.  
Kate reached out and grabbed the remote to turn the TV on. When everything was on, Kate hit play on the DVD player, figuring that one of Becca's DVDs was in there. Sure enough, the most recent Pooh Bear movie started playing. Kate quickly went back to the beginning and adjusted the volume before putting the remote down.  
As soon as the first song started, Becca pulled her head out of Kate's neck to see what was playing. When she recognized the movie, she shifted slightly so that she was still laying on Kate while simultaneously able to watch the movie.

About halfway through, Kate noticed that Becca's breathing had evened out, and a quick glance down confirmed that she was asleep. Rather than get up and take her to bed though, Kate just relaxed back into the couch and finished watching the movie. If Rick made fun of her, she could always say she hadn't known Becca was asleep.  
After the movie ended, Rick came into the living room and smiled when he saw Kate and Becca asleep on the couch. After managing to wake Kate without waking Becca, Rick turned off the TV while Kate eased herself off the couch and started down the hall. When she entered Becca's room, she gently placed her daughter in the crib and set her Pooh Bear next to Becca's hand before pulling the blanket up over her daughter.  
Rick was waiting for her by the door and he wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked back to the bedroom.

"Is she ok?" Rick asked as they climbed into bed.  
"I think so. I think she knew that something was making her sad, but she didn't know what it was."  
"That's odd." Rick commented as he pulled Kate closer to him.  
"I guess. I think she just needed to cry a little bit."  
"And it gave you a reason to watch Pooh Bear again." Rick teased as he kissed her lips gently.  
"Shut up." Kate mumbled into the kiss before rolling over and pulling Rick closer to her.  
"Whatever you say, Kate." Rick whispered in her ear.  
Kate rolled her eyes and kicked her foot backward, smirking slightly when she hit his leg. The last thing she heard before she fell asleep was Rick's laughter as he kissed her once more.

* * *

**And I think that's where I'm going to end this story. Thank you all so much for reading and leaving reviews, they mean so much to me.  
One thing I wanted to address, just for future reference: my computer is weird, and when I push the enter button, it only does single line. I've had a few people tell me to put more spaces between lines, so I wanted to explain. The only way I can do that is to hit the enter button twice. While this may not seem like a lot of work, usually when I write, it's all I can do to keep up with the words as they flow through my head, which means that when I'm writing dialogue, it's a bit annoying to have to stop and hit enter twice, and by the time I'm done writing, I don't want to go back and do it because one, it's tedious, and two, if I start editing my work, I'll never post any of it because I'll get so insecure. So I'm sorry if the lack of spaces in the dialogue is bothering you guys, but I'm not going to spend the time fixing it when I could use the time to write other things.  
Ok, now I'm done. Thank you again to everyone who's read, reviewed, favorited and followed this story.  
Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


End file.
